


For the Love of…Honey?

by Lynx212



Series: Everyday Romance - Inuyasha/Bankotsu - AU [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Humor, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bankotsu gets in over his head when he tries to bring back a surprise for Inuyasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Love of…Honey?

Inuyasha had to fight back a snicker for the fifth time in as many minutes. It was hard but he knew his toes were on the line from the fall over laughing fit he’d thrown when Bankotsu had first shown up in the clearing…carrying a hive, covered in honey, with leaves, twigs and god knows what else in his hair. What he'd chosen to do to end up in his current predicament wasn't the brightest thing the man had ever done. Regardless, it wouldn’t do for Inuyasha to accidentally snip some of his lover’s hair off as he tried to undo the sticky braid.  
  
As it was, it had taken him long enough to get all of the twigs out.  
  
“Go ahead and laugh. See if I ever try to do something nice for you again,” Bankotsu grumbled as he folded his arms over his bare chest. “I’m not the one that drools over the thought of the stuff.”  
  
“Quit your bitchin’. You know as well as I do if the situation were reversed you’d be laughing your ass off at me.”  
  
Bankotsu didn’t reply but his stiff posture spoke volumes.   
  
“What made you think that tree branch would hold the combined weight of you and Banryu? You know that damn blade of yours weighs more than you do.”  
  
“I wasn’t thinking. I thought the fact that I’m sitting here covered in honey and bee stings would make that obvious by now.”  
  
“Oh it’s more than obvious. I just wanted to hear you say it.”  
  
  
When Inuyasha regained consciousness, he found his head covered in the honey that was left in the hive. 

 

A Bankotsu hair shot included for S & G's ^_^


End file.
